ライブラリ
by fumate
Summary: "Katanya sih, penjaga perpus itu cakep. Baik lagi. Makanya Midorimacchi betah main di sana," mendengarnya dari bibir Kise, Murasakibara mulai penasaran tentang kabar burung tersebut. [MidoKuroMura. Untuk event Hari Kunjung Perpustakaan.]


Buku-buku di tangannya terasa berat. Bertumpuk-tumpuk mirip bayi hamster baru lahir.

Tidak ada keluhan berlari keluar dari bibir Midorima, hanya deru napas yang menantang suhu beku dan angin musim dingin. Seragamnya berkibar. Beberapa murid lain melirik, berbisik, barangkali penasaran pada lembaran kuning yang menimbulkan gemerisik. Tidak diacuhkan. Midorima sudah terbiasa atas reaksi orang-orang terhadap benda keberuntungannya di setiap hari. Termasuk buku telepon yang menjadi landasan buku-buku lain di atas telapak.

Menjelang siang, lorong sekolah menjadi begitu ramai. Disesaki oleh jumlah karbondioksida dan percakapan entah tentang apa. Kacamata Midorima melorot sebatas hidung, kembali gagah setelah didorong oleh dua jari ke posisi asal. Kalau keseimbangannya tidak bagus, lelaki hijau itu pasti sudah jatuh karena sempat terdorong selagi memegang buku-buku tebal dengan satu tangan.

Midorima tidak suka bising, makanya ia menegaskan maksud dengan percepatan langkah. Ingin segera tiba di tempat favorit. Damai, hening, mungkin satu-satunya suara di sana hanyalah serak pergantian halaman. Sebenarnya dia ke sana hanya untuk meminjam buku pelajaran demi mendapat jawaban dari soal-soal yang belum ia pahami. Jarang lelaki itu bertujuan untuk menghabiskan istirahat ditemani celotehan kata di tiap lembar bermacam novel. Kepahlawanan, misteri, romansa, drama a la opera sabun. Banyak lagi tapi Midorima tidak peduli. Hingga lusa kemarin, alasannya ke perpustakaan tidak lebih dari tuntutan tugas (dan pelarian dari kericuhan jika jadwal latihan klub basket sedang kosong).

Sayangnya sejak hari sebelum ini ada satu hal bertambah dalam daftar alasannya.

Diam-diam, tanpa pengakuan pada sesiapa orang, Midorima cukup kerasan karena perilaku si penjaga perpus.

* * *

 **ライブラリ**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Midorima/Kuroko/Murasakibara

AU - High School Library. OOC. Light Slash. Dan kekurangan lain wewewe

I gain no profit

Untuk event Hari Kunjung Perpustakaan yang diselenggarakan oleh kak Ambu.

* * *

Murasakibara pikir mentari sedang sakit ketika dia menengadah dan melihat sinar redup terhalang awan kelabu.

Keripik kentang diraup rakus setelah lengan mengeratkan lekatan jaket pada tubuh. Upaya pencegahan masuk angin. Helaian ungu diterjang, melambai-lambai secara bebas. Di belakang, Kise sedang sibuk menjelaskan teorinya mengenai bagaimana bisa Albert Einstein sebegitu jenius, atau tentang _crop circle_ yang muncul di ladang-ladang sepekan terakhir.

Tidak menarik dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, batin Murasakibara.

Semilir angin berpadu bersama hembusan napas. Hasilnya serupa kabut mini yang sekejap mata hilang begitu saja. Putih menjurus abu. Mengingatkan Murasakibara pada warna rambut Haizaki si berandal tengik. Sok jagoan mengaku raja preman, nyatanya ditampar sekali olehnya juga langsung tepar. Apalagi melawan Nijimura- _senpai_.

"—Jadi menurutku, ada dimensi selain galaksi yang kita tempati-ssu! Apalagi kalau ditinjau, semesta ini kan luas, tidak mungkin cuma diisi satu ruang waktu. Siapa tahu ada tiga, sepuluh, atau bahkan lebih dari itu!" Kise gembira. "Di dunia ini aku model, kalau di dunia lain, bisa jadi aku aktor. Bisa jadi aku pemain sekelas NBA. Bisa jadi aku pilot. Bisa jadi—"

"Bisa jadi kau gelandangan," Aomine menatap bosan pemuda pirang di hadapan. "Serius, Kise, otakmu itu sekerdil apa sampai dipenuhi hal tidak mutu seperti ini."

Kise merengut. Dikira imut padahal bikin cinta jadi ciut. "Aominecchi jahat-ssu! Kamu sendiri lebih sering memikirkan dada perempuan dibandingkan pelajaran!" tudingnya, menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda kulit tan menggunakan jari telunjuk.

Mereka terus bertengkar sampai suatu titik di mana Akashi turun tangan melerai mereka dengan cara yang amat bijaksana; ancaman.

"Daiki. Ryota. Kalau kalian masih bertengkar porsi latihan kalian esok hari kugandakan empat kali lipat."

Perkelahian terhenti sampai di situ, tapi sayangnya racauan Kise tidak. Topik yang ia simpan kelihatannya sangat banyak mengingat dia —hari ini— selalu memulai percakapan baru yang entah berguna atau tidak.

"Hey, hey! Kalian sadar kalau Midorimacchi jadi sering ke perpustakaan?" mulainya. Mata berkilat-kilat senang. Seru. Mirip ibu-ibu tukang gosip.

Akashi heran meski tak begitu kentara terlihat. "Shintarou dari dulu memang sering ke perpustakaan. Senang sekali melihat foto-foto orang sedang dibedah."

"Bukan itu," telunjuk diacungkan, bergoyang kanan-kiri seirama kepala kuning. "Midorimacchi kan biasanya ke perpus untuk pr semata. Kalau mau meminjam buku pun pasti dibawa ke rumah. Sekarang? Kemarin dia kupergoki sedang serius meneliti kata. Di salah satu meja yang disediakan."

Murasakibara angguk-angguk. Sejujurnya dia tidak peduli, hanya saja berhubung ini semua menyangkut Mido-chin —yang seringkali membayar biaya jajan Murasakibara—, dia sedikit penasaran.

"Katanya sih, penjaga perpus itu cakep. Baik pula. Makanya Midorimacchi betah main di sana."

Mendengar Kise mengatakan itu membuat Murasakibara mulai penasaran tentang kebenaran kabar burung tersebut.

.

Arloji hijau mengeluarkan bebunyian saat angka di layar berjumlah 10.30. Midorima segera menghentikan suara setelah meletakkan buku-buku di meja administrasi. Menyembunyikan figur berambut biru di balik berjilid-jilid kertas.

"Halo, Midorima-kun," sapa sang petugas. Nada monoton sesuai dengan raut datarnya. "Mengembalikan buku?"

Anggukan singkat. "Ini yang kemarin. Aku mau pinjam lagi,"

"Ah, biar kulihat," lelaki dengan _nametag_ Kuroko Tetsuya memutar kursi kerja, melihat-lihat catatan peminjaman. Baris ke sepuluh, Midorima Shintarou. Kolom ke tiga diisi nama-nama buku. River's Flow, Ensiklopedia Jamur, A Lie That Was Never Told, dan Primbon. Kuroko tidak heran melihat judul buku terakhir, sungguh. Sudah terbiasa dengan fakta bahwa pemuda ini memang memiliki kepercayaan tinggi pada astrologi.

"River's Flow, Ensiklopedia Jamur, A Lie That Was Never Told serta Primbon?" Kuroko mengulang. Menengadah, menatap pemuda hijau di hadapan.

"Ya." Midorima menyingkirkan separuh buku dari tumpukan. Meletakkan di sebelahnya. "Ini buku yang dipinjam Hyuga- _sensei_. Tadi aku diminta mengembalikannya," dia melanjut, membetulkan posisi kacamata. LKS pengiring pembelajaran termenung seperti roti bakar. Berlapis-lapis menunggu ditumpahi saus coklat.

"Terima kasih, Midorima-kun." Kuroko sibuk mencoreti buku kerja. Ditulisi tanggal dan catatan pengembalian. "Tidak ada denda. Silakan kembali memilih buku,"

Midorima tidak membalas bahkan dengan bahasa tubuh. Hanya berbalik arah, melangkah menuju dua rak di pojok kanan. Sektor novel. Pelan. Decit sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai tidak terdengar begitu jelas, setidaknya hingga ia berhenti di depan rak buku. Meraih satu yang berada paling atas dengan kover merah marun. Tulisan putih terlihat seperti asap ketika membunyikan judul. Heavenly Hell. Romansa? Kening Midorima bertanya.

Buku dalam genggaman dibalik. _Back cover_ membeberkan secuplik isi.

 _Maka di masa pelangi kehilangan rona, Shinta tercenung seorang diri. Langit masih monoton dengan gradasi abu-abu. Bukan biru. Kemana biru yang biasa bersanding bersama cahaya kuning? Oh, Shinta bergumam, barangkali kelabu memang sebegitu arogan hingga kuasa membungkus langit pagi favoritnya._

 _Secarik kertas terabaikan begitu Shinta tenggelam dalam fantasi. Padahal isinya tak lebih dari dua kata namun Shinta terlanjur tidak peduli —atau tepatnya, tidak mau peduli._

 _Raungannya bervokal;_

 _Pulanglah._

 _Oh. Pantas. Itu potongan hati milik Sei._

Midorima berkerut dahi. Buku diteliti lagi. Dibedah setiap sisi. Ternyata itu novel seri. Wajar saja dia tidak mengerti.

Menghela napas, pemuda itu menaruh buku tersebut di tempat asal. Memandangi novel lain yang seolah berteriak minta dipilih. Dielus-elus tiap lembar.

 _Sudahlah_ , batinnya sembari mengambil satu buku secara acak. Dilihat dari sampul, itu novel genre fantasi. Dengan bocah menaiki sapu terbang membawa tongkat sihir.

Midorima kemudian berjalan ke meja yang sejatinya ialah fasilitas pembelajaran.

.

Murasakibara datang ketika bel masuk akan berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi. Dia dimarahi karena membawa makanan ke dalam perpustakaan, hendak berargumen tapi toh mengalah sebab Akashi bilang _titipkan saja dulu ke Kise_. Dia masuk kembali bersama butiran permen yang menyelinap di dalam saku seragam.

Begitu berada di dalam, administrator perpustakaan menyapanya dengan senyum kecil. Murasakibara biasanya tidak peduli, hanya saja ada sesuatu pada sosok itu hingga dia menjawab dengan anggukan pelan. Menatap _nametag_ sekilas, nama Kuroko Tetsuya langsung terpatri di ingatan.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Kuroko menegadah. Mungkin sedikit risih dipandangi seperti itu oleh pemuda yang entah bagaimana jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kuro-chin," sahutnya, menuai tatapan heran dari Kuroko. "Apakah ada buku bacaan yang tipis?"

"Buku dongeng? Buku anak-anak?" Murasakibara mengangguk. _Apapun deh, selama tidak banyak tulisan_. "Ada di rak itu," jelas Kuroko. Memberi jejak pada rak yang berada di tengah. Air wajahnya kalem, datar, seolah-olah emosi enggan menemani dan sejujurnya Murasakibara sedikit bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa lelaki ini begitu monoton.

"Okee~" satu sahutan malas. Singkat. Murasakibara pamit dengan mengangkat lengan kanan sebelum berjalan menuju rak yang dimaksud.

Benar saja. Setelah berhadapan dengan rak tersebut, Murasakibara dapat melihat bermacam buku dongeng. Karya tulis Hans Christian Andersen, Brothers Grimm, dan pengarang lain yang dahulu dielu-elukan ibunya sebelum tidur.

 _Yang mana ya? Yang… ah, yang mana saja deh._

Buku asal dipilah. Hasil pemikiran Brothers Grimm. Lelaki ungu itu ingat ini adalah dongeng kesukaannya semasa kecil.

Murasakibara berjalan pergi menjauhi rak. Menikung. Kemudian lurus ke arah kepala hijau di meja belajar umum. Setelah sampai langsung duduk di hadapan. Buku direntangkan, membentang seperti sayap.

"Sedang apa kau di sini." Midorima mengernyit.

"Membaca~"

"… buku dongeng? Memangnya kau anak kecil?"

Tersinggung. "Daripada Mido-chin, berpura-pura membaca padahal mata mencuri pandang ke Kuro-chin tiap menit sekali."

Midorima menukikkan alis. "Aku tidak memperhatikan Kuroko, nanodayo."

Murasakibara berdecak. Acap kali kawan hijaunya ini lebih menjengkelkan dibanding gadis-gadis _tsundere_. Menyebalkan. Kadang sampai ingin dihancurkan saking kesalnya.

Midorima melirik. Tertangkap basah.

"Itu apa, Mido-chin."

"Apanya?"

"Mido-chin melirik apa?"

Mematung. "Diam, Murasakibara." _Kenapa pula_ lucky item _ku hilang. Jadi sial, kan_.

"Mido-chin,"

"Apa."

"Lain kali ke perpus ajak aku ya~"

Sedikit banyak, Murasakibara mulai paham mengapa Midorima betah berlama-lama di tempat sunyi ini.

 **Fin**

* * *

saya kembali orz ini apa -_-

Ga tau deh, tapi saya merasa kemampuan nulis saya jadi nurun. Kata-kata jadi tersendat gitu. Diksi jadi ga bervariasi duh gara-gara stress sekolah kali ya (mtk bikin mumet sumpah).

Loh kok curhat.

Anyway, tadinya mau bikin midokuro, tapi saya... terpincut lagunya murakuro ;A; mereka kok imut ;A; yaudah karena mereka sandwich favorit saya selain light sandwich (aka aokurokaga), saya bikin mereka meski ini jadinya kaya cinta monyet gitu.

Dan iya, itu akafemmido nyempil ayyyy.

Alay beut saya tau oke fix gapapa. Yang penting ini entry selesai tepat di dedlen :""")))))))))

Anyway, kalian sudah tahu tentang IFA? Bulan depan sudah bulan nominasi lho ;) kita sama-sama berpartisipasi yaa, info lengkapnya sila cek akun twitter resmi IFA (IFA2015_). Ya siapa tau ada yang mau nominasiin saya atau bahkan fanfik bikinan saya berhubungada kategori author dan fanfiction /yha /maunya.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!


End file.
